A Path Between Two Worlds
by Iris216
Summary: This is my first fan fiction! it is a crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, the main characters lilly luna potter, (harry and ginny's daughter) and Zoe Jackson (percy and annabeth's daughter) meet in london and become quick friends, but will they reveal there secrets to each other? read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A Path Between Two Worlds**

 **Chapter One**

 _Hi! this is my first fan fiction! This is a crossover story between harry potter and percy jackson! The 2 main characters are Lily luna potter, Harry and Ginny Potter's youngest daughter, and Percy and Annabeth Jackson's daughter, Zoe Jackson. the are both living and studying in london at the time, and become quick friends but will then be able to share there secrets of their lives with each other? hope you enjoy!_

Lily potter's perspective

I was browsing the isles in my favorite bookstore; Peppers in London, England when I met Zoe. Peppers was a sort of a fantasy book store while ceiling high shelves and a sort of quirky feel to, as being a witch myself i would always tell my mum about how it reminded me so of flourish and blotts. God i loved the place it was just plain. freaking. Amazing.

As i was checking out a book, i saw through a crack in the shelves a girl with black jumper with night black hair with a purple streak down the side. She seemed like she thought no one was watching her, she picked up a book and ripped out a page. I was horrified, my aunt hermione would ( if she had seen this) would probably start cry tears of pure misery. still in shock i looked over to he and whispered "im pretty sure thats illegal" i said through the crack between the shelves " holy crap!" said the girl with a jump, she looked as if she had seen a dementor, all i could do was laugh my boogies out.

zoe's perspective

To be honest i really just liked that one page of the book, the rest of the book was utter crap, it doesn't matter that my demigod dyslexia got in the way a bit, so since i didn't own a copy i thought ya know i could just take a page Right? i guess not and the whole thing ended in me screaming and scaring the whole bloody bookstore.

the girl who had whispered to me had long flaming red hair with striking green eyes, and was wearing a plum colored dress with a pair of doc martens. After i screamed bloody murder to the whole store she just laughed, to be real it probably was pretty funny.

" holy bejezus, you scared me!" i said to the girl

" sorry I really didn't mean to!" she said with a charming british accent

" its cool, whats your name?" i asked

" Lilly, how bout you?" she said ( god do I love british accents)

" I'm Zoe, studying literature and design her in london, you studying anything?" i asked, i was studying abroad here in london

Lilly replied to me saying she lived in a flat on portobello road and was studying architecture, we we walked outside into the sunlight and we were about to exchange emails when my bus came and i had to go, but i told her I'd see her soon

Lily's perspective

It turns out that Zoe was quite cool, she was studying at the same school as i and was roaming across town a small flat, and said we should meet up soon but had to rush before we could exchange emails, so i went home and practiced a new spell i was learning and ate some of my fantastic candy mum had bought me from diagon alley, after i went to sleep in the long night shirt and long knee length socks ( very tumblr, I know)

Zoe's perspective

lilly had given me her address so i decided the next day that i would stop by her place to get her address. she lived by a bunch of cute little english cafes and vintage boutiques. I knocked on the door to her flat, i heard a muffled " come in" and the door somehow unlocked although i didn't hear anyone at the door when i walked in. i walked in and what i saw was just….. i cant even

Lily was sitting in her kitchen in her pajamas eating a bag of sugar with a comically large spoon, what the hell, all i did was stare with a huh/derp look on my face and then i burst into laughter.

" whaught" said lily with a mouth full of sugar

" whath donts youth do it tho" said lilly still full of sugar i just continued to hysterically laugh

Lily s perspective

doesn't everyone at one time eat sugar out of the bag? no, only me? what ever. Any ways zoe and i ( after she got over her laughing fit) decided to go out to lunch together because we were both free that afternoon. I was quite pleasant we at cute little cafe and told each other about ourselves ( of course not mentioning the whole hogwarts, wizard thing), for the next few weeks we began to hang out more and more and we became fast friends, up until 2 weeks later when a n issue arose.

i was visiting my parents over the winter holiday, and zoe asked if she could tag along...\

" come on it would be so fun, i could meet your awesome parents" she pleaded with me

" um i don't know, i don't think you can" i said hesitantly, of course she couldn't know my parents and family were freaking wizards living in a wizard house with wizard stuff and wizard pets, ABSOLUTELY NOOOOO! what was i going to do! zoe would be so upset if i rejected her, and for already stated reasons she COULD NOT COME WITH ME! AHHHHH

 **End of chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Path Between Two worlds

Hi fangirls and fanboys! Sooooo sorry for these per late update! I am trying my best to have a chapter ready every week but it is the end of the school year and things are absolutely CRAZY! I would be soooo soooo happy if this chapter could get 10 views! It would make my week! Anywoodles hope ya'll enjoy!

From chapter 1:

ABSOLUTELY NOOOOO! what was i going to do! zoe would be so upset if i rejected her, and for already stated reasons she COULD NOT COME WITH ME! AHHHHH

Lilly potter's perspective:

I was sitting casually in my nook in the kitchen solemnly watching the little rumba vacuumed swish by and my thought felt grey and depressed, Zoe was an amazing friend but she had no idea about the whole I'm a FREAKING WITCH thing, so ya. I thought for prolly an hour and funny had a thought...

I could just go and not tell her! I threw my junk in my bag and jumped into my red mini and drove off to meet my mum and dad in Brighton, where they were spending the winter holiday.

Zoe Jackson's perspective:

So I tried emailing Lilly again the next day but she never responded so as a good friend I bugged the crap out of her over email, point is for about 3 day Lilly was MIA which to be honest is not very lilliesc at all, weirdly enough, after 3 days I went over to her place and she was sitting there perched on the bay window sill casually reading a novel with a weird name and munching a blackberry scone

" so Lillian" , i said she hated when I called her that " where have you been venturing to the past, oh I don't know, 3 freaking days" , I said with my deep face on full fledged

" oh just visiting my mum and dad in Brighton, lovely beach there you know all foggy and like", she said all brutish you and nonchalantly. Come on.

" wow Lil, wow", I said come one she knew I wanted to visit! I was kinda pissed

" ok sorry I just didn't know how to tell ya, my mum said no friends", she explained her cheeks blushing a bright rosy pink before I could even say a peep she started on some ( surprisingly ) exciting news

" wait though, my landlord approved!" , she said huh? I thought what was she saying and my face really showed my confusion

" oops look like I forgot to tell ya, you know how you were always complains about your rent? Well I just fixed it... WE'RE ROOMMATES!" She said and at that we broke into a fit of exited sissy screams and ran around her flat like a bunch of nut jobs

Lilly's perspective:

So we were moving in! Yay! Roommates! The move went relatively smoothly, besides an is ident with splats, Zoe's cat he was walking by a causes quite a commotion with a box of bedding and Zoe, needless to say the both have bruises. Anywoodles, Zoe got the spare bedroom and I moved up to the loft upstairs! Ooohhh it's so bloody cozy. For the past 2 weeks me and Zoe have been watching Godzilla movies and I have desperately been keeping pumpkin my owl at my brother James' house whilst trying to find a way to keep him here without trying to have to explain to Zoe why I own an owl... That was be a damn interesting conversation to have.

But a problem has arisen, in 2 days it's Christmas and I always visit my parents and family and you know all the other peeps up for a huge wizard cristmas celebration, but it would only be fair if I brought Zoe with me, so my plan is to only go up for an hour and you know make sure everything is muggle proof at my parents place, you know no crazy uncle Ron blasting a puking past live out of his nose, ya know that stuff, so I decided to tell Zoe

" do hey, zo you know how you have always wanted to meet my family? Well I'm bring you up for christmas!", I said with a hesitant smile... Zoe flipped

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSS, BOYA! WOOOOOOOO", and she ran around the kitchen like blasted buck beak on steroids, so here we g...

The next 2 days were a frenzy of packing and me desperately trying to contact my mum to warn her about the whole muggle thing. Whilst we were packing I caught Zoe in her room with some weird rainbow light thing and she was talking to herself, all I thought was what the hell and just pretended I had imagined it, but I kept tugging at the back of my head, was she just a muggle?

Zoe's perspective:

The drive to Harry, and Ginny's was fine, I slept through most of it and the rest ate hot chips and listened to nirvana on my iPad while Zoe listened to Elliot smith and drove. Once we got there and unloaded our massive amount of luggage ( haha it was only our purses, but to be honest it takes a lot for me and Zoe to take a 2 hour drive we need our supplies) we went up to a very cute cottage on the beach, Lilly called it the shell cottage and her parents had been coming there since they were 17. We walked up to the house and heard weird cristmas folk music and lots of laughter. We came up and knocked on the front door and a very beautiful woman with long flaming red hair, who looked just like Lilly except the eyes, opened the door. I was standing behind Zoe and she practically hid me, she was only a little bit taller but she did have kinda big hips, although she was pretty , the lady who opened the door engulfed Lilly in a huge hug and a taller man with brown/ black hair and circular glasses came up behind her, they must be Lilly's parents she totally looked like both of them!

After Lilly moved aside I stepped forward and was about to say hello when Lilly's mom saw me,her large smile faded to a face that was all like ohhh no combined with a derp face, suddenly something inside me felt like this wasn't on a good track so far

Lilly's perspective:

So I may or may not have forgotten to tell me mum that Zoe was a muggle, all I can say is when she saw Zoe her face did not see the wizard in Zoe, because of course she wasn't one. Whoops. Suddenly I whispered to my mum about the muggle thing, the music behind her came to a comical stop and the party seemed to fade a Lilly and I was all quite, all, I could here was the crickets in the background, good lord. Suddenly my brother James came to the rescue ( he knew all, about the situation

" hi I'm James! Lilly's big brother! Come on in merry christmas!" He said thank god! So me and Zoe came in and went inside and I we awkwardly said hello to everyone and sat by the fire and some more mellow music started back up. But I could hear was wishers of the " muggle at the party" so I went yo help mum in the kitchen while Zoe sat on the couch chatting with James

" honey, Zoe seems lovely? Is she Greek? She seems very Greek", my mum said awkwardly

" mum I know we are only staying for an hour", I said and saw her face immediately soften

" ok, I guess it's for the better, it's becoming more awkward out there than the first time I kissed Seamus finnigan in my 6th year!", she said and we both began in a fit of laughter, ,e and my mum had always been very close after that my best friend, and cousin Hugo weasley arrived,

" Iil! It's so good to see you! You look great", he said

" thanks Hugo! Ditto to you you!" He had always been very handsome with his ginger hair (I'm his cousin do you know that doesn't sound awkward at all right?) after we gave a huge bear hug I brought him over to meet Zoe

Zoe's perspective:

I was standing by the deserts that Ginny had made, all very weird but delicious at the same time when I saw Lilly talking some tall kinda cute guy and went over to investigate.

" hey lil," I said as I walked over. Lilly and the dude were in deep conversation when he looked over at me

" so I wa-uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ummmmmmmmmmm ", he said staring at me like I was some sort of museum exhibit " uhhhhhhhhh um hellllllllllllo," he said still staring, if he weren't so cute I might have slapped him out of this weirdo trance

" Hugo, hugo, HUGO!", said Lilly to the now not nameless Hugo

" oh ya, sorry I don't really know what just happened", he apologized to both of us. Lilly gave him the hairy eyeball and I just raised an eyebrow swisspiciously

" good lord Hugo, I was asking if you wanted to stay at my place for the night", exclaimed Lilly, this Hugo seemed to be hitting on me

" um ya totally, suuuuure", he said scratching his head awkwardly and still stealing quick glances at me

" um Lilly, we don't really have a spare room, issue maybe?", I said still raising my eyebrow

" oh well I would share a room with your friend here, I would be totally cool with that", he said, good lord, did he just really? Oh my.

" Hugo really, you just met her, and btw her name is Zoe! Also don't be such a creep!", Lilly exclaimed giving Hugo her best death stare.

The rest of the party was REALLY awkward, the whole time I deltas if the whole party didn't really want me there, in the best of ways I think? Anywoodles after an hour of me sitting on the couch drinking some weird pumpkin juice thing, Lilly argreed that we could go, and so of course Hugo joined in the fun also. I swear the more I look at this guy the cuter he gets! Damn I should just shut up now.

We all piled into Lilly's mini, Hugo at a lanky 6'2 was smushed into the back seat, claiming that me at my whole 5'9 should be rewarded the front, he was such a general an to! God shut up Zoe! I was just zoning off when I remembered something...CRAP!

I started to have a mini panic attack and started kinda freaking out a bit. Lilly saw me panicked and swerved out of her lane on the highway, and pulled over

" bloody hell, Zoe what's going on what's wrong!", she said pure worry on her face I calmed my breath and explained

" m-my parents and whole family are coming to visit and I said I they could stay at our place for like a night or two just to visit, and I said I would meet them at the airport!", I explained to be honest, it wasn't just my mom annabeth, dad Percy, and brother, it was kinda the whole 7 plus kids, and nico and his boyfriend, the total number kinda came to like 12+ maybe? I just didn't tell Lilly because 1). We didn't have ANY spare rooms and 2). Because I knew Lilly up throw a s*#¥t fit, so ya. But now we need to get our arses over to London air to pick up my crap load of relatives!

" oh god Zoe!" I can't believe you we have no room at our flat! How many are there?", she said her ears turning bright angry pink

" well to be honest, like 12+, I think? But we need to go NOW!", I said I was so stressed

" come on lil let's help Zoe out!", said Hugo

" wow Hugo always choosing the cute girls side, real classy", she said and pulled back into the freeway and began to speed to the airport, Hugo chose this moment, as his "classy" self to rip a large on and stink up the whole mini, juuuust greatttttt.

Lilly's perspective:

Classic Zoe. Always saving it to the last minute, now we were shelling our arses over to London air to pick up her, oh I don't know bazillions " relatives". Just classic. And I had no idea where to let them all sleep! Although Zoe had said that they always brought tents with them just in case of emergency. Oh my god.

We pulled and at first I didn't see a group of people, just the usual smaller nightly crowds of about 20 or so. Zoe hopped out of the car and suddenly I realized that that 20 or so people WERE HER FAMILY! Holy crap! I recognized her parents Percy and annabeth, Zoe looked just like them, but the rest looked nothing like her besides her grandma Sally, who was carrying a box of blue corn flakes? Huh? There were about 7 other people about Percy and annabeth's age, plus a goth guy with his boyfriend who was wearing a shirt that said " I heart Apollo " all, I could think was what the heck?! I got out of the car, and stomped over to Zoe

" Zoe pssst!", I whispered my cheeks burning with stress " there is like 20 people here!" I scream whispered to her

"ya I know, but they can sleep I the living room and I think my youngest cousin fits in a kitchen cabinet to!", explained Zoe, damn that girl though the weirdest things, my whole everything was practically screaming to say no to her whale of a family, but she just looked so happy to see them and them to her also, I was a bit of a sucker for family love so I just said...

" okay, fine I'll go tell Hugo", I sighed and went over to Hugo who was still in the car. I walked over to the car and peered in the window... Al, I saw was Hugo sitting there clumsily munching on a burrito. Where the hell did he get a burrito?! Good lord, how was I related to him?

" urged hfdbjugv lijhjkly", he said with a mouth full of freaking mystery burrito

" oh my god where in the word of mognagall did you get a burrito? You know what I don't want to know, Lilly and her massive family or so called are staying at our house for the night, be ready for some crazy s $*t to happen okay? Ohhh and no wizardry crap got it, I don't think these people are normal but I know they aren't witches or wizards okay?", I explained, at the end of my monologue Hugo had Finally finished his mystery burrito. This was gonna be a long night...

It turns out Zoe's whole family had rented a damn bus there were so many of them, so we escorted the and there bus all the way back to portobello road to our miniscule flat. After we all squished into the kitchen and I had a little meet and greet I decided I would just go to bed, it was already 10:30 and I was exhausted... At around 12:45 I woke up to get some water, and was woken to quite the alarming surprise... To be continued next chapter

So I hope all you peoples liked it! Sorry again for the late update, but I am human you know, lol no I'm a unicorn. Anywoodles PLEASE PLEASE review! I've only gotten 2 views on my last chapter, so more this time around would be EPIC! Once again hope you guys enjoy!

Ps. Who ships Zoe and Hugo? Zugo anybody?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **hellllooooo from the deep depths of my couch! I am soooo soooo sorry for being MIA for so long! i have had so much going on and just had no free time to sit down and continue Lilly and Zoe's story! hopefully the rest of summer will be better! But for now here is chapter 3, Enjoy! and don"t forget to review, this is my first fanfiction so any helpful tips are awesome along with just friendy comments!**

 **Lilly's POV:**

 _ **FROM LAST CHAPTER: At around 12:45 I woke up to get some water, and was woken to quite the alarming surprise... To be continued next chapter**_

I was wearing my usual pjs, soft thin jersey tank top, uber fuzzy snitch bottoms, and some woolly knit socks my grandma molly had made for me with my initials on them. i was getting up to get some water, i was quite parched. i went down the stairs to the kitchen and heard a loud sound of booming music from the garden outback. i thought _What the bloody hell is that?_ an went down to the garden.

My cheeks turned bright red, and my face looked like a beet. She had thrown a freaking party in MY BACKYARD! What the hell? it was a mess everybody was dancing and yelling, And i was standing there my flipping snitch pj's! i couldn't see zoe anywhere! i ran through the crowds of people, i overheard many of them saying weird things about some camp called half blood? and a lot about greek mythology, why were they all talking about that?

"have you seen zoe?", i asked a goth dude and his blond boyfriend

" no actually last i saw her she was flirting with some guy named hugo", the blond guy whose name was will said to me, WHAT THE ACTUAL DUMBLEDORE, SHE WAS HITTING ON HUGO?! i always thought hugo was the creepy one who had a weird crush on the american roommate! WHAT!? thats when i spotted zoe and hugo, chatting over a glass of some weird drink she was holding and she was wearing his COAT.

" ZOE CHASE JACKSON ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?", i screamed the music shut off and all eyes were on me the crazy british lady, just great

" lil, calm down its just a small party no harm was done! i was just getting some quality time with my family!"

" quality time? really? u seem pretty cozy over here with hugo? oh and hugo really, u just hide this from me to? you are practically my brother!", i was going berzerk, how could she do this? why? arggggggggggggg?

" lilly you need to calm down, and you should probably not be holding the pointy stick near your face!" said zoe, crap i was holding wand how was i going to explain this? I couldn't just obliviate my best friend!

Zoe this is for your own good, you have to trust me" and then a looking guy walked over and suddenly i closed my eyes and…

 **Zoe's POV**

Before Lilly came in and had her panic attack at 12:30, i was having an awesome time! i was getting caught up on all the new stuff with everybody, like will and nico were engaged! and also how camp was going. and also hugo joined in and weirdly he was really funny and although he didn't know any of the demigod stuff he totally got along great with everybody, and the more i think about it he is really kinda cute, and as the party went on i think we may have fired a little, although it was probly just awkward jokes and stuff. but then lily came in waving some weird stick around mumbling stuff about curses and something about an owl, and then just freaked and eventually she had to be put to sleep by clovis my parents weird friend who joined in with the party. But it kept bothering me about lilly's weird stick and how her whole family seemed to have a bunch laying around the house and i saw i saw an owl in her room the other day! and now she was pissed about the party and everything was messed up! and now i was sitting in her room waiting for her to wake up, i didn't have a clue how to explain this to her?

" zoe are you there?" mumbled zoe

" ya right here, need some water, or tea? Anything i can get you?" i said nervously

"what happened last night? why was everyone at the bloody party talking about demi gods and greek toland and all that weird stuff" she said sitting up and looking at me questioningly

" uh uh th-they just are really onto that stuff i guess", i lyed

" oh really, tell me the truth i need to know!" she said starting to get annoyed

" well what about you? what was that weird stick you were holding last night? why was your whole family dressed in weird medieval robes? why was there an owl in your room last week?" i said o was also getting annoyed with her

" well why are you so nosey it's nothing! get out of my family! and also get your family out of our flat it's way too noisey! And lso i would really appreciate it if you told me why i somehow passed out last night?,She yelled at me me cheeks stung and i was getting really upset couldn't just tell her! that was not gonna happen and i knew she wouldn't believe me if i just said she hit her head either! what was i going to do! a that moment hugo came into the room, damn they was totally cute but had the worst timing in the history of humans!

" just wanted to see if anyone wanted some of my beans on toast, it's ready in the kit- oooh not the right time? okay ill leave then" he said sheepishly, his cheeks blushing with embarrassment. i was about to say something to zoe when a n iris message popped up NOOOOOOOOOO. NOOOOOOO. She could not see this but it had already started and lily was staring eyes like a deer in the headlights staring at the message in the mist, it was my friend from camp half blood calling say hi, BUT I COULDN'T STOP IT NOW! lily looked at me and then ran out the door and down the street before i could even call her name… **to be continued**

 **I am cruel, i am so sorry i haven't been able to write more! i Promise i will post more often from now on! Please comment and review it is soo helpful to me and it also makes me just really happy! How did u All like it? what do you think will happen between zoe and lily? And what about Hugo? Where did lily go? Find out more next chapter!**


End file.
